


Home Movie Nights

by AnAngryRat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Animated), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce avoids/sleeps through Movie Night and Clark is about to get to the bottom of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read. Please tell of grammar errors and such.

It was Clark that suggested family movie night. The rest of the Wayne household laughed in his face. But after a series long conversations and a variety of broken weaponry he finally got them to settle down once a week to watch a movie. Well, at least Damian and Tim. Dick showed up once a month and made lewd comments about Aladdin or Flynn Ryder, any lead male on screen. Jason showed up randomly after having a month or two of perfect attendance just to fuck with him. He always spent the movies cleaning his guns nearly on top of Tim's lap, not that Tim seemed to notice. Overall he'd only been shot at twice, Damian stopped bringing kryptonite after the second week and one disastrous attempt to include Conner that no one talks about so he'd call the Wayne family nights a success. Except...Bruce.

Bruce spent nine out of ten of the nights asleep sprawled across the couch. In fact the only time Clark actually remembered Bruce participating was the first time he managed to get all four Robins in the room and watching Marry Poppins. Him and Damian looked upon the movie with eerily similar looks of derision. They even crossed their arms and rolled eyes in sync when Clark started humming along to "Let's go Fly a Kite." Other than that Bruce was asleep lounging across the largest couch and the rest of his family lying around his lightly snoring form.

This would obviously not do. Movie nights were all about togetherness and though Clark sitting in a room with Damian paying attention never having watched any of them, Dick slouching bored and making jokes to get Tim and Jason so snicker was what he was going for, it felt…wrong without Bruce participating. Clark tried everything from jostling him awake only to have him leave part way through to encouraging him to pick a movie and getting a raised eyebrow and silence as a response. Bruce was just apathetic to the whole ritual and it kind of hurt.

It took Clark a full year of family movie night before he finally broke and talked to the Robins about what to do. Bruce had gone to patrol as Batman as soon as _Frozen_ started and the crew, excluding Dick who was humming along to the songs, was tossing popcorn across the room at each other to see if they could land it in one another’s mouth. Clark cut in right before Tim tried to climb the curtain so Jason could flick the popcorn into his mouth when he was ten feet off the ground and upside down.

“Um…”

They paused. Tim dropped down silently onto the floor, Damian stopped half way through throwing a handful of popcorn at Dick and Jason side eyed him from the corner of the room.

“Do you guys have any ideas on how to um, get Bruce to participate?” Clark asked feeling awkward. He could usually carry on somewhat civil conversation with the kids but it felt futile at the moment.

            Jason snickered and Damian shrugged chucking his handful of popcorn at Dick anyway. Dick hardly flinched just so he could grab the kid’s leg and pull him off the couch. Tim was the only one who attempted to answer.

            “Put in better movies?” he sneered. Clark rolled his eyes.

            “Dick was the one who chose _Frozen_ ,” Clark pointed out. Damian’s face pulled into a snarl and he viciously kicked at Dick.

            “You knew we could choose movies this whole _time?!?!_ ” he screeched tugging his foot free and jumping on his brother. Clark left them alone knowing that pulling them apart would be harder than letting them wrestle it out. He turned to the other wards. Tim was typing furiously on his phone and Jason mimed shooting him in the head.

            “Tim?” he asked helplessly.

            “Put in _Die Hard_ it’s one of his favorites,” Tim said with a shrug. “I’m going out.”

            He turned to leave and was followed out by Jason shouting, “Where to, buttmunch?”

            Clark was then left with Elsa in a storm searching for her sister on screen and Damian being pinned by a smirking bloody Dick demanding that he say sorry. He sighed and got up to turn off the movie and go back to Metropolis. At least he had a starting point.

 

            The next week Bruce was sitting in the room with them arms crossed and slouched low enough on the couch to exude his intent to sleep through this movie night too. Jason was still there looking angrier than usual and Damian and Tim were playing the popcorn game again Damian holding himself off the top of the couch with a one armed handstand mouth open and ready. The opening scene on the airplane started and Clark felt Bruce perk up and start sitting straighter. He even smirked at Tim’s break down of the technical aspects of the movie and Damian’s laughter at the over the top violence. Clark nearly prayed for the first time in his life when Bruce started kicking Jason with his toe whenever Jason started quoting lines under his breath.

It was probably the best movie night since _Mary Poppins_  and Clark was nearly jumping with enthusiasm to see how the next one would go. He was thinking that maybe they could watch _Dirty Dancing_ or _Ferris Buhellers Day Off_. His ideas were cut down immediately when Damian announced loudly during the credits, “Were watching _Enter the Dragon_ next week. I want to see what this Bruce Lee dude is about.” Clark dipped his head but accepted Damian’s choice, especially since Jason of all people looked vaguely interested in the suggestion.

The next week continued in much the same manner and at the end of the movie Damian sneered and said “He wasn’t that good.” The Tim and Jason looked at him in horror but Bruce just narrowed his eyes.

“Follow me,” he said standing up and jerking his chin. Damian paused for a second before hopping up. Clark smiled awkwardly at the two other boys but they jumped over the couch to follow Bruce too. Clark allowed himself the moment to grieve. He had a gut feeling that this was the end of Disney and family movies. He hated action movies they were gratuitously violent and he liked a reprieve from that when it was his normal day to day life. Now it appeared to be all that they were going to watch and he’d just have to sit and deal.

He heard a cry from Metropolis and was out a window his clothes strewn about the room. It was a simple bank robbery and he was in and out of there in fifteen minutes tops. He took his time back to Gotham still thinking about whether or not _he_ should sleep through the movies now that they no longer held interest for him. Once he was back in the manner he began putting himself back together. He sighed, looking through to the batcave where Bruce was playing Ping-Pong with Damian who appeared to be trying to play with nun-chucks but only succeeded to hit himself repeatedly much to the amusement of Tim and Jason who were falling over themselves in laughter. Clark felt a small smile tug at his lips. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

 

One movie night were Bruce was out with a broken leg and the rest of the Wayne’s were out patrolling, Clark finally asked the big question. He let Bruce pick the movie so now they were settled into John Wick and he just blurted it out as the beginning started.

“Why do you hate Disney?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow staying silent. Clark flushed.

“You always sleep through the kids movies, maybe not _How to Train Your Dragon_ or _Kung Fu Panda_ but all of them and I’m just wondering why you don’t like them…” Oh god he was babbling and Bruce was giving him furrowed brow amounts of thought. “Cause you never watch them.”

The silence was deafening. John Wick’s dog was beaten on screen and his assaulters took off.

“I don’t not like them.” Bruce said finally and Clark felt himself relax then curious when Bruce opened his mouth like he was trying to start again. “But… It’s frustrating.”

“Frustrating?” Clark leaned in.

“Frustrating.” He repeated. “Watching the heroes win through passivism and luck. That’s not my world. That’s not our world. We have to fight and get bloody and sometimes…kill the bad guy. When I want escapism I want to see a world where that’s rewarded and people are grateful for it with little to no consequences.”

Bruce nodded like he’d finished and then turned back to the movie squirming more into Clark and into his usual thoughtful silence. Clark blinked down at him and felt a gap that hadn’t been there since they first started their tentative relationship. He watched Bruce’s eyes follow the action on screen with the intense focus he showed most things he cared about. Clark decided that he wouldn’t be able to enjoy the movies the same way Bruce does but he could watch them for his sake and that he thought was all they needed.


End file.
